


Glasya-Labolas

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [56]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Betrayal, Card Games, Character Study, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Cyborgs, Demons, Duelling, Gen, Invasion, Master/Servant, Military, Mind Control, Motorcycles, Parallel Universes, Politics, S&M, Science Fiction, Treason, Villains, Vines, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Sergey Volkov serves a demon of a man. Another man’s demon breaks him loose.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 2





	Glasya-Labolas

Glasya-Labolas

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V series.

Summary:

Sergey Volkov serves a demon of a man. Another man’s demon breaks him loose.

* * *

Demonic science couldn’t restrain it. The beautiful, brutal mania bound in a bladed chariot.

The Duelist Crusher, notorious thug – Jean-Michel Roget remodelled him into his living Duel machine. After the operations, a prisoner of thorns. By grabbier hands, a prisoner of the earth. Hybrid servant tied to Roget’s interfering antique gears, the treasonous dog’s commands choking the instability inside.

That disobedient hound of Academia! He thought he could fly. He thought he could take to gryphon’s wings, but the crumbling of his fool’s paradise was self-vandalism. Self-damage. Roget regarded himself the stone sweeper. The sweeper of City, which mirrored brittle stones in their brittleness. He walked the line, sabotaging the Professor, his kraken tentacles wringing Sergey’s mind and Security’s resources to his advantage and his pawns’ deficit.

Accelerating across the darkfire tundra, two souls clash, crash, and connect. Jack Atlas’s engraved red soul, a scar of righteous light, rescues Sergey’s risen soul from freefall. Harmonic synchro fusion.

The underworld within Sergey’s glitching eye is a bright, but cold ERROR-pitted HUD. Hell on the geo slipstream is bright, but burning.

Gremlin was the beast of burden, dupe for Gremlina, who would destroy him. Her horn the pin begging to be pulled to set off the grenade.

A sadomasochist, this groundskeeper, processing Roget’s orders or not.

Beck Glasya-Labolas to the great feast of the underworld, leaking spirits and draining miasma.

“SERGEY!” Roget loses his and Sergey’s minds.

Each beat of Jack’s soul, Sergey’s limiter is beginning to fail.

No more manual override!

Wheeling by, Roget’s punishment.

The conspirator can’t have the King’s kingdom. The control fed the disgraced black ram.


End file.
